


More than a hanky panky

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>algo subidito de tono y un poco guarrete tirando para angst. Siento si esperabais algo más light y romántico…  ¡¡¡esto es lo que me ha salido!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a hanky panky

**Título:** More than a hanky panky

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** sin betear. Lo siento L

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, tampoco gano dinero con esto y bla bla bla y más bla bla bla.

 **Warning:** algo subidito de tono y un poco guarrete tirando para angst. Siento si esperabais algo más light y romántico… es que esto es lo que me ha salido!!!

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado para Dark_Winchesters. Que creo que no hemos hablado nunca a no ser que tengas otro nick, pero como estoy medio loca, lo mismo nos conocemos  y todo y yo no me acuerdo. Bueno, que este es tu regalo como amiwita invisible. Espero que te guste y espero poder charlar contigo algún día. Un besorro, nena!

 

 

 **MORE THAN A HANKY PANKY**

 

 

 

                Jensen lo empujó de una  manera un tanto ruda y Jared cayó de espalda a su  lado sobre el colchón. Llevaban toda la tarde en el dormitorio de Jared haciendo el tonto para acabar finalmente con un calentón de muy señor mío. Jensen supo que ya no tenía tiempo de preliminares cuando, al restregarse contra la larga pierna de Jared, un jadeo largo y necesitado nació y murió en su garganta. Eso les pasaba por seguir y seguir y seguir y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya no había marcha atrás ni escapatoria posible.

                - Quiero atarte, Jay.

                Jensen se había subido a sus caderas y con medio cuerpo tumbado sobre el de él, le mordisqueaba los labios un poco más fuerte de lo  normal.

                Padalecki sonrió sabiendo que Jensen iba como una moto. No es que le gustara especialmente que lo ataran, pero a Jensen el encantaba demostrarle que tenía control sobre él. Le gustaba chincharle y llevarle al límite, y eso sí que le gustaba a Jared.

                - Hazlo –la voz grave y profunda de Jared reverberó sobre la piel de Jensen que no perdió tiempo y alargó la mano para coger su corbata y la de su amigo. Esa mañana habían tenido puesto los trajes para rodar una escena y ahora esa misma ropa descansaba a los pies de la enorme cama  hecha casi un ovillo.

                Jensen se movió rápido. Primero ató una muñeca y luego la otra. En todo ese rato Jared no dejó de mirarle con esos ojos rasgados y felinos, y en ningún momento opuso resistencia. A Jensen le hubiera gustado pelear un rato con él, pero quizás hoy andaban tan apurados de tiempo que no hubiera sido buena idea.

                Cuando lo tuvo bien atado, se sentó sobre sus caderas  y lo observó. El pecho amplio y fuerte de Jared subía y bajaba vistosamente. Señal de lo excitado que estaba y que aún no se había recuperado del revolcón de antes.

                Jensen volvió a echarse hacia delante para alcanzarle los labios y poder hacerlos suyos. Cuando bajó hacia su cuello, el pulso de Jared se había acelerado más y latía inquieto bajo sus labios. Jensen lo mordió y lo succionó dejándole un chupetón que la chica de maquillaje al día siguiente tendría que hacer milagros para tapárselo.

                - Jensen, no me muerdas.

                - Impídemelo.

                - Deja de ser un capullo.

 

                - Impídemelo, hoyuelos –Jensen lo estaba provocando y le encantaba hacerlo. Para confirmar sus intenciones, restregó el trasero sobre el bulto excitado y necesitado de Jared, arrancándole un gemido.

                Las corbatas se tensaron y Jensen disfrutó de la visión de poder ver a Jared moverse.

                Sin abandonar la sonrisa en ningún momento, Jensen se sentó a un lado de la cama y tras un tirón bastante importante de la ropa interior, dejó a Jared completamente desnudo a su lado. Ese hombre, con esa piel dorada y brillante, era sin duda el pecado hecho carne. Bueno, si  eso fuera cierto, a Jensen no le hubiera importando caer mil veces en el infierno por eso.

                Cuando notó que Jared lo miraba pero no decía nada, dejó de sonreír y se colocó entre sus piernas, arrimándose mucho a su trasero.

                - Dime Jared, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

                Los ojos de Jared brillaron levemente.

                - A ti.

                Jensen esbozó una brevísima sonrisa y luego siguió hablando.

                - Bien, porque soy lo único que tienes a mano ahora mismo y el único que puede liberarte si quieres.

                - No quiero liberarme –Jared bajó la vista para ver cómo su compañero había empezado a mover las caderas en círculos y se arrimaba peligrosamente a su entrada-. Hazlo ya.

                - Que haga, ¿el qué? –Jensen se estaba haciendo el sueco a propósito.

                - Jensen…

                - Jared…

                Ese duelo de miradas no les iba a servir de nada. Llevaban demasiado tiempo practicándolo y sólo cedía el que realmente no pudiera o no quisiera contenerse más. Esta vez le tocó a Jared.

                - ¡Jensen! –ladró un poco más alto de lo habitual mientras agitaba las caderas y las arrimaba hacia él. Al caer hacia abajo en la cama, los brazos se le tensaron y las corbatas tiraron de sus muñecas.

                - Dímelo Jay y será tuyo.

                Jared sonrió. Por un brevísimo segundo pensó en joderle y decirle que no, pero sólo sería él el perjudicado porque ya se lo hizo una vez, el muy hijo de puta. En otra ocasión en que Jensen también lo ató, Jared le dijo que no y Jensen, en venganza, se masturbó encima de él y se corrió sobre su abdomen. Cuando Jared intentó remediarlo y soltarse para seguir con el juego, Jensen ya no quería. Joder, cómo suplicó aquella noche. Lo mal que lo pasó y las ganas que tenía de correrse, le hizo no tener ganar de jugar a eso durante una temporada. Hasta ahora.

                - ¿Jay?

                Jared lo miró dándose cuenta de que se había quedado pensando.

                - ¿Hm?

                - Que hasta que no me lo pidas, no voy a dártelo.

                - Fóllame, Jensen –soltó sin más. ¿Para qué esperar? Eso era lo que ambos querían-. Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

                Los ojos de Jensen brillaron expectantes porque le encantaba que Jared le siguiera el juego. Sin perder más el tiempo le separó más las piernas y lo miró. Con una habilidad que sólo se conseguía con la práctica, escupió sobre la entrada de Jared, atinando de lleno. Después, antes de que la saliva resbalara por su piel, acercó la polla y la movió en círculos sin adentrarse si quiera. Se movió lo suficiente para encajarse en él ya arrancar apenas una exclamación de los labios de Jared.

                - ¿Quieres más? –Jensen se adentró apenas unos milímetros los suficientes para que Jared comenzara a abrirse y a sentir cuán largo y poderoso era su compañero.

                - Sí –jadeó apenas en un murmullo.

                - Pídemelo entonces –de nuevo esa sonrisilla burlona hacía brillar las pecas de ese cabrón.

                Jared ya no estaba para juegos. Entreabrió los labios para respirar mejor y lo miró.

                - Métemela, Jensen. Fóllame –sonrió picaronamente. Por un momento pareció evil!Sam recién salido del infierno-. Quieres hacerlo.

                Jensen dudó. Jared tenía el don de confundirle. Ni siquiera lo había preparado, ni había jugado con él. Sólo se habían dado algo de caña en la cama, arrancándose la ropa y poco más. Durante un breve instante, Jensen dudo, pero Jared arrimó más las caderas haciendo que se colara un poco más adentro.

                - ¡Hazlo, joder!

                Jensen se dejó llevar y arremetió dentro de él. Jared arqueó la espalda y tiró de las corbatas. Tensó todo el cuerpo y Jensen dejó de moverse, parándose a observarle. Tuvo miedo de haberle hecho daño, pero cuando Jared volvió a poner la mirada sobre él y vio esos ojos brillantes ardiendo en deseo, supo que Jared quería más, mucho más. Sin mediar palabra porque a ninguno de los dos le hacía falta, Jensen comenzó a moverse dentro de él, entrando y saliendo con estocadas largas y profundas. Cuando comenzó a masturbarle, el cuerpo de Jared comenzó a vibrar, desprendiendo un calor extracorpóreo que se pegó a él como si de una radiación se tratara.

                Ver sudar a Jared mientras se lo follaba era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de hacerlo con él. Ese cuerpo era como un cuatro por cuarto con tracción en las cuatro ruedas, que estaba preparado para absolutamente todo. El caso es que hoy Jensen no estaba preparado para las abiertas reacciones de su compañero y hasta lo más básico, a él le parecía algo nuevo y salvaje. Cuando notó los dedos manchados de líquido pre seminal de Jared, Jensen aceleró el ritmo, tanto su cuerpo como de su mano. Todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, pero no podía parar. Tal fue así que sin esperarlo el orgasmo le estalló de lleno. Ver a Jared corriéndose entre sus dedos mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía fue demasiado para él, que acabó explotando con un gruñido largo y desesperado.

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen abrió poco a poco los ojos,  se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, que Jared se había desatado y que ahora era él el que llevaba las corbatas atadas a las muñecas. Tiró de ellas con fuerzas pero éstas no se deshicieron. Luego miró a Jared.

                - ¿Cómo diablos te has desatado?

                Jared se colocó entre sus piernas y lo miró sin responder. Con el pelo revuelto y el cuerpo aún sudado, era la viva imagen De la lujuria hecha carne. Jensen tiró de nuevo intentando soltarse.

                - Yo no hago esos nudos de niña de ocho años que haces tú, Jen –Jared sonrió colocándose mejor entre sus piernas luciendo de nuevo una ostentosa erección.

                - Suéltame, Jared.

                - Me parece, pequeñín, que vas a tener que suplicarme para que haga eso –Jared se echó sobre su cuerpo y lo miró de cerca-. Y mucho.

 

 

FIN


End file.
